Mariks Punishment
by EllzXD
Summary: Marik is bad and Bakura has to punish him!     Thiefshipping. MarikxYamiBakura. yaoi. written by Blessedtorment!


An amazing fanfiction written by BlessedTorment for Marime1990 and Me. I'm uploading on my fanfic account to share the love! I take no credit for anything but all comments will be passed onto BlessedTorment or you can find him on dA. Enjoy!

…

Outside the noise of branches creaking and bending to the merciless forces of the wind and raindrops laying siege to the windows was heard. Yami Bakura sat bend over a sofa table in the flat he shared. His anger started to rise. There had to be a bloody way that he could crush the pharaoh in a children's card game. His plans had seemed flawless and yet each time the pharaoh had escaped unscathed. Looking at the cards on the table he knew there had to be some way, some combination that would render the pharaoh helpless and grant him victory. He slammed his fists into the table in frustration starting to fall back into the couch as he suddenly froze. It couldn't be staring at the table he had an epiphany. Before his eyes he saw the ultimate deck that would lead him to victory. It was brilliant, flawless with that tactic he could not lose!

At that moment the bathroom door slammed open and a wall of steam tumbled into the room as Marik waltzed to the window only wearing a towel. "It's too EFFing hot in here" he exclaimed with a shrill high-pitched voice. Terror struck Yami Bakura as the vision was washed from his mind and he rushed to the window jumping to stop his flatmate, but it was too late. As Marik slid open the window he full force of the storm broke loose in the flat his cards flying everywhere even before he reached the window. The window closed with a slam Yami Bakura fighting to contain his anger looked back at the table and realized that his greatest masterpiece had disappeared like morning fog on a sunny day.

Marik batted his long eyelashes not realizing the mood and loudly pronounced the word "By Ra Bakura you are such a friggin' mess look at this place!". Bakura snapped and slammed Marik against a wall. "Imbecile do you even realize what you have just done!" some of his rage left him with a sigh. "Of course you don't, but this time you are still getting punished for what you have done despite you being unaware". Marik opened his mouth to object, but his words were strangled in his throat as Bakuras lips reached his kissing him full force.

Blood rushed to Mariks head making him feel light-headed as he took in this new experience, but he quickly grew brave. His hands slid across Bakuras chest before a hand finally braved venturing further south and his fingers reached the edge of Bakuras trousers. Marik paused for a moment before unbuttoning the trousers and moving his hands inside Bakuras pants where they reached a stop as the touched something hard and erect. As he broke the kiss Marik gulped realizing the step he had just taken, but his time was short as Bakura had no intention of giving his victim time for rest. Starting to stroke it Marik thought back to how he had been trying to visualize this day so many times before as he had stroked his Millennium Rod suggestively, but soon came to admit that nothing could compare to the real thing.

Bakura moved one of his hands from Mariks shoulder where it had been pinning him to the wall and fear rushed over Mariks mind. This would be it, now Bakura would grab hold of his arm and end this, but to his surprise instead it started caressing his chest. As Bakura broke their second kiss and they both panted for air Marik felt sure that he must be dreaming. While Marik much to his surprise was allowed to continue his suggestive stroking Bakura leant in and started passionate kissing and biting Mariks neck. Marik felt his mouth go dry as a soft moan passed his lips. He could not bear this anymore if Bakura kept teasing him he would go mad from desire.

As if he had read his mind Bakura stopped and looked into his eyes. "While ordinary villains might decide to have your head for crossing them I am no ordinary villain and my punishment is therefore far from ordinary". Bakura smirked before leaning in and whispering in Mariks ear. "I shall not have your head for this on the contrary you shall have mine…" As he spoke those words he lifted Marik into his embrace and tossed him on the couch crawling on top of his body. Marik blushed bright red as Bakura grabbed a hold of the towel that was the only thing covering Mariks tanned body his midriff tightening in nervous anticipation. "Are you ready for your punishment Marik" the ancient spirit asked and Marik answered in a hoarse voice "Yes, yes I am ready for you".

A moan left Mariks throat as Bakura entered him and pleasures beyond comprehension surged through Mariks body. This could not be a dream for not even in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined this. The last thought that crossed Marik mind before they both gave in to passion was "Bakuras punishment sure doesn't feel like a punishment to me…".


End file.
